Racing To Dinner
by WAG2002
Summary: At the end of 'The Formula' Mac and Stella have a little race. Mac wants to make things interesting and makes a bet with Stella. Will she accept? Who will win? Read and find out...
1. The Race

**After watching the episode 'The Formula' I had an idea about the last scene between Stella and Mac. Hope you like it**

* * *

Mac and Stella both wearing racing suits walk down the tarmac towards two waiting cars.

"You are so loving this" Stella said "a little wish fulfilment?"  
"I just thought you'd like to see what its like behind the wheel"  
"Me huh? Not You?"  
"Just beta bring you're A game Bonesara"  
"Oh I always do Taylor" Stella replied. She couldn't help but feel like Mac was flirting with her and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Just remember these cars are worth a few hundred thousand bucks, so just remember you break it you buy it" said Liza Gray.

"Just hope your insured" Stella said before she climbed in to her car.  
"Thank you for this" Mac said to Liza grateful for the opportunity to spend some quality time with Stella.  
"It's the least I could do. People look up to us but you guys are the real heroes, so, go out there have some fun burn some rubber" and with that she took her place in front of the cars.

Mac got in his car and looked across at Stella "How about we make this a little more interesting?"  
"Oh, how so?" was Mac flirting with her?  
"Looser buys dinner? Best of three laps?"  
Yep Mac was defiantly flirting, "Right Taylor, you are so on!"

The helmets went on, the thumbs went up and the flag went down. Stella pulled away first but Mac beat her round the first bend, but she soon caught up, it was neck and neck till the last bend. Stella put her foot down first and won the first lap. Mac Taylor, never one to let things go caught her up fast, luckily for him Stella miss judged the bend and let him through. As much as Stella tried she just could not get to him in time. Mac won the second lap. That was it the race was on. The two friends both with there competitive streak tried to out run the other Stella did better on the straights Mac gaining ground on the bends. As both cars turned in to the final straight it was neck and neck, both put there foots down, both cars raced forward, both cars crossed the line, neither racer knowing who had one.

They stopped there cars and climbed out "So?" asked Stella to Mac "Who won?"  
"I don't honestly know."  
"Wow guys that was great you both did really well out there" Said Liza coming over to congratulate them.  
"It was fun" Stella said smiling.  
"I have just one question? Who won?" Said Mac  
Liza looked between the two detectives "Well Stella the first lap was defiantly yours."  
"Yes!"  
"And Mac you nailed the second lap."  
"I was having fun."  
"And well I guess you could say the last lap, was, sort of a photo finish."  
"You mean it was a draw? No one won?" Asked Stella  
"I'll let you two decide that" and with that Liza left them alone.  
"Well the bet was my idea and I'm more than happy to pay for dinner, especially if its with you."  
"On one condition."  
"And what would that be?"  
"I buy dessert."  
"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update this story but it's here now so i hope you enjoy it, and yes there is another chapter planned_

* * *

"And what would that be?"  
"I buy dessert"  
"Deal."

They headed back to the changing rooms to change out of there racing suits. Mac was ready first and waited outside for Stella.

"I'm glad your still here" Liza said approaching Mac "I have a gift for you"  
"There's no need for that, just letting us drive the cars was …"  
"fun?" Liza said with a smile  
"Yeah, fun"  
"Thought you might like this." Liza handed Mac a picture "the track camera records all races for practice purposes."  
Mac looked at the picture it was a still of him and Stella crossing the finish line at exactly the same time "thank you"  
"Hey Mac, what you got there?" Stella said joining Mac outside.  
"Our photo finish" he said showing her the picture.  
"Wow it really was close, wasn't it?"  
"Sure was, you guys did great out there." Liza said

Mac lead Stella back to the car park, they had driven there is his car so it was only right that he took her home. The ride to Stella's apartment was quick and relatively silent.  
"I'll pick you at 8"  
"Ok see you then"

Stella got out and started to walk towards the main door on her apartment building, Mac rolled down the window and shouted out to her "Stella?"  
"Yes Mac?" she said turning  
"You might want to dress up"  
"Oh?" Stella said a little intrigued, but, before she could get any other information out of Mac he drove away with a smile on his face. Stella shook her head slightly and smiled, her best friend could certainly be cryptic at times but that was one of the things she loved about him.

* * *

The first thing she did when she got inside was to check the time; she had two and a half hours to get ready. After locking the front door she headed for the bathroom.

After a quick shower and with her hair still in a towel Stella headed for her bedroom to pick out a suitable dress for the evening. Mac had said to dress up but that didn't really say anything about were he intended to take her. Stella chose a dress that she had never worn; she had bought it in a closing down sale a few months ago and tonight seems as good a night as any to wear it.

As promised, Mac knocked on Stella's door at 8pm sharp.

"Coming" she yelled at the door.

Mac ran through his mental check list, shoes clean, check, tie straight, check, red rose check, calming breath check. He was ready or he thought he was until Stella opened the door.

Mac handed her the rose "You look beautiful"  
Stella blushed "thank you, you don't look so bad yourself"  
"You ready to do"  
"Yea, let me just grab my purse"

After Stella had grabbed her wrap and her purse from her bedroom she rejoined Mac in the living room "So were you taking me?"  
"That is for me to know and you to find out when we get there" Mac offered Stella his arm "shall we?" he asked

Stella took his arm without hesitation and without embarrassment.

* * *

When they pulled up to Stella's favourite restaurant she had the feeling that tonight had been planed before she got in the racing car earlier.

"How did you get a reservation here at short notice?" she asked, trying to get Mac to admit to what she thought.  
"I called in a favour"  
"Really? You usually have to book weeks in advance.  
"I know" he said smiling.

Once seated Stella tried again "when exactly did you book Mac?"  
"That would be telling"  
Stella was starting to get frustrated "so tell"

Mac was saved, for a while anyway, by the waitress coming to take there order, but as soon as she was gone Stella gave him that look that said 'I want an answer'  
"OK" he said "just don't me mad"  
"Why would I be mad?" Stella said a little confused.  
"I booked about 5 weeks ago"

Stella wasn't sure what to say, had he been meaning to ask her out? Or was this table meant for someone else?  
Mac could see the look of confusion on her face "I was going to ask you to dinner, I just didn't know how, or what you'd say"  
Stella smiled "yes" she said "it would always be yes Mac"  
"That's nice to now"

They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying each other company.  
"So if I asked you out on another date I'd get a positive response?" Mac asked  
"Another date?" Stella asked a little confused. As far as she was aware she had never been on a date with Mac Taylor.  
Mac could see what Stella was thinking, that's what happens when you have been friends for so long "follow the evidence detective" he smiled at her.  
Stella did just that. They were sat at a table for two in a quiet part of a fancy restaurant. Mac had bought her a rose, her favourite flower and there was a candle on the table.  
Stella smiled at the evidence before here "looks like a date to me" she said  
"Glad you agree"

"Have to say Mac, I think this is the best first date I've ever been on"  
Mac blushed slightly "I wasn't sure if you'd have said yes if I had just asked"  
"I've been waiting for you to ask for years"  
"You know you could have asked me"  
"And were would the fun have been in that?"

Mac and Stella stared at each other until the waitress came to collect there plates. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asked  
"Not for me" replied Mac  
"Me neither" said Stella  
The waitress left the pair alone once again.  
Mac looked at Stella "thought you were going to get dessert"  
"I haven't forgotten, I just have something special in mind"  
"You going to tell me?"  
"No"

Mac paid the bill and escorted Stella back to his car "so were am I taking us"  
"Back to my apartment" Stella said, she saw what she took to be disappointment flash across Macs face "I have desert ready and waiting in my kitchen"  
Mac's face instantly brightened "thought you didn't like men in your apartment"  
Stella smiled "I think I can trust you"


End file.
